


Some Stress Relief

by grassysvu67



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassysvu67/pseuds/grassysvu67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael comes home from a long day at work and Olivia helps ease some of the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea rolling around in my head for awhile so I thought I'd give it a go! There will be a part two to this story. I hope you enjoy this!

 

It had been a long day. A very long day. Rafael was tired and frustrated. His case was falling apart and he had spent most of his Saturday trying to salvage it. The witness statements were inconsistent and key pieces of evidence were tossed out due to technicalities. To make matters worse, all the stress had begun to settle into his back and he could hardly stand it. At least he was about to walk through the door and be home with his two favorite people, Olivia and Noah. Given how late it was, little Noah was probably sound asleep. Rafael let out a sad sigh. He hated days like this where he couldn’t spend time with his family. They were all supposed to go to the zoo today.

He reached out to unlock the door to their apartment. As he entered, he spotted Olivia curled up on the couch, hugging a pillow watching a 1980s romantic comedy. Rafael wanted to make a snarky joke but he was simply too tired to think of something witty to say. Instead, all he could muster was, “Hey Liv.”

Olivia looked over at him and smiled, “Hey! How did work go? Did you get all the case stuff sorted out?” She shifted to make room on the couch for him. “Come sit down and watch the movie with me.”

 “Eh…kinda,” Rafael sighed. “I wish Fin and Carisi did a better job in getting statements. But on Monday, I will have to do with what I got.” Rafael looked over at the couch and thought for a second, “I will gladly join you but I want to take a hot shower first. My back is so stiff, I can barely move. I think the hot water should do the trick.”

 “Okay. Take your shower and I will pour you a glass of scotch for you. I picked up a new bottle of your favorite today. Then when you get back we can cuddle. I got about another hour to go on this movie.” Olivia grinned.

“You got me a bottle of that really great 25 year old stuff? Liv! You are the best. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” Rafael flashed a smile, “And I will happily cuddle with you but I am not watching that movie.”

“Yes you have and I love you too. But come on! This is a classic!” Olivia protested.

“Yeah…classically bad!” Rafael shouted as he made his way down the hall and into their bedroom.

Rafael entered their bedroom and shut the door behind him. He quickly began to strip off his suit and socks. As he was standing there in his underwear, he couldn’t help but smirk. A few weeks earlier, Olivia thought it was a good idea to buy him Superman boxer-briefs with the logo right over the crotch. When Olivia first saw him wearing them, she couldn’t help but grin as her eyes went directly to his bulge. “It highlights one of your best features.” It made Rafael blush but at the same time it padded his rather large ego a bit. The moment turned sweet when Olivia hugged him and told him that he was her Superman.

Rafael smiled as he remembered that moment before placing them into the laundry bin. “Only you, Liv,” He whispered.

He entered the bathroom and made sure the door was properly shut behind him. He wanted to turn it into a steam room with the hopes the steam along with the hot water could melt some of the stress away. Rafael turned the water on and adjusted it so it was as hot as he could physically stand it. He climbed in and felt the water hit his body. Rafael let out a low and very satisfying moan. The hot shower was a very excellent choice.

Meanwhile in the living room, Olivia had an idea. Perhaps her idea would make Rafael feel a lot better. She grinned to herself as she pushed herself off the couch and headed towards their bedroom. As she entered she looked towards the bathroom door and the steam was already coming out from under the doorframe. “Perfect,” she thought.

Olivia quickly removed her jeans and t-shirt and dropped them on the floor. She then removed her bra and panties and tossed them next to the rest of her clothes. Picking them up could wait. She carefully opened the door to the bathroom. She wanted to be as stealthy as possible so she could surprise him. 

Rafael didn’t hear her come in. He was lost in deep thought, thinking about the case. He didn’t notice when Olivia pulled back the shower curtain and climbed in behind him. She startled him a little when she wrapped her arms around him and leaned down to kiss the back of his neck.

Rafael closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. “Mmm…hey Liv…I’m glad you decided to join me.” He reached down and caressed her forearms.

“Let me help you get rid of some of that tension and stress,” she whispered in a low tone into his ear. She moved one of her hands behind him and ran it over the left side of his ass, touching and rubbing it gently.

She leaned down and kissed the base of his neck and biting it lightly. Rafael let out a moan. This was Rafael’s sweet spot and Olivia loved to kiss him there.

“Oh God, Liv…that feels nice. Keep doing that and I can feel the stress going away.”

“Oh yeah? How about now?” Olivia ran her other hand down his tummy and right to his now semi-hard cock. “Already getting hard for me, I feel” Olivia chuckled as she kissed the base of his neck some more as she ran her hand down the length of his shaft. Olivia would be lying if she said Rafael didn’t give her a serious size kink.  

She started to stroke him, starting off slow and a bit lazy just to tease him. She wanted him to beg for more. “Feel good?” 

“God that feels so good. Keep going. Please,” Rafael moaned.

Olivia grinned, “Baby, we’re just getting started.” She ran her fingers along the underside of his now fully erect cock. She could feel Rafael shutter at her touch. She gripped his cock again and started to stroke him. This time she was a bit more forceful and a bit faster. She wanted to bring him as close to the edge as possible. And it seemed to be working. 

“Liv! Oh God! Liv please slow down…. I’m gonna come if you keep stroking me like that. I wanna fuu…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Olivia let go of his cock and without saying a word, turned him around. His face was red; he was breathing a bit heavy, and his cock pressed against his tummy. His legs were trembling slightly. He was so turned on and it made Olivia’s own arousal grow.

His eyes were fixated on her. Olivia flashed him a sly seductive smile as she stared him down. She ran her hand down across her breasts, softly moaning as she touching her nipples. Down she moved her hand between her legs, her eyes never breaking contact with his. Olivia started to slowly rub her clit. “I need you to watch me, Rafael.”

Rafael took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “Oh…okay…Liv.”

Olivia grinned as she worked two fingers inside of her. A pleasurable moan escaped her lips as she moved them in and out of her. “You make me so hot, Rafael…I’m so wet right now.”

“Fuck! You are so damn sexy. I want you so bad right now.” Rafael begged as he watched Olivia play with herself, “Please…I need you…I want to fuck you”

Olivia pulled her fingers out of her. They were now slick with her juices and she pressed them against his lips. “You want to fuck me? Is that what you want?” She pushed her fingers past his lips and into his mouth.

Rafael nodded his head as he sucked on her fingers. He loved the way he tasted. He could never get enough.

“Well not just yet. You are still too tense. Let me help you.” Olivia pulled her fingers out of his mouth and dropped to her knees.

She reached out and gripped his cock again. She moved closer. With his cock firmly in her hand, she looked up at him. She licked her lips before turning her attention back to his dick. She licked the tip slowly to tease him while paying extra attention to the slit. She knew just how much it would drive him wild.

Rafael’s knees buckled and he quickly tried to brace himself. “Oh fuck!” he cried out.

Olivia looked up at Rafael. He was now getting desperate with her tongue taunting him, licking him. He was at her mercy right now and Olivia loved it. 

She gripped his cock in her hand tighter. It felt so thick and heavy, just how she liked it. Olivia began to slowly run her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

And all Rafael could do was moan her name and beg. “Liiiv…fucking hell...mmmm…please.”

She pulled back a little and then took the tip of his cock into her mouth She started sucking on him, her tongue sliding over him, tasting his precum that was oozing from him now. Olivia took more of him into her mouth. No matter how hard she tried, Rafael was just too large to fit into her mouth completely. But God he tasted so good. Pleasurable moans escaped from her lips. She was enjoying sucking his cock as much as Rafael did.

Rafael’s hips bucked as she took him into her mouth. Her warm mouth around his cock felt amazing. He looked down at her as she worked over his dick. He wanted to watch her go down on him. 

Rafael began running his fingers through her hair, “Mmm…oh God! Your mouth it feels so fucking good on my cock, Liv!” He groaned as he rocked his hips, gently thrusting into her mouth more.

Olivia could tell Rafael was getting lost in the moment. She responded to his thrusts by stroking him as she sucked him. She needed him to come. She wanted him to come for her. She could tell he was close.

Rafael’s hand moved from her hair to her shoulder. He was desperately trying to brace himself. His breathing was ragged and he began swearing in Spanish. He was trying to regain control of himself but to no such luck. “I’m gonna come, Liv…I can’t…Liv…please…Oh fuck!”

Olivia didn’t ease up. She sucked him harder and stroked him faster.

Rafael threw his head back as he shouted out her name. He pushed against her hand and deeper into her mouth. Rafael came with such force as he shot his load down the back of her throat. His orgasm was so intense he nearly collapsed on top of her.

Olivia let go of Rafael and she looked up at him. Their eyes met as Olivia grinned mischievously at him and swallowed.

“Damn! That was so fucking hot! Wow!” Rafael was taken back by how intense and pleasurable it all was. He stood there panting trying to return his breathing to normal.

Olivia, without saying a word, stood up and wiped her mouth. She turned the water off and pushed the shower curtain aside. She stepped out of the tub and walked towards their bedroom. Before she exited the bathroom, she turned towards Rafael and motioned for Rafael to follow her. Tonight was far from over…


End file.
